Larctys
' Larctys, the hero of souls' Larctys was a legendary hero in Tallu's history. He was known for his bravery and his heart of gold, but he also was the one that made the dragons like they are now (main story line) 'Story' Larctys was born as a bastard, his mother was a Fire dragon while his father was a Water dragon. Both his parents was of a high rank, but because of their differences and clans they was not treated so welcoming anymore by neither. Larctys grew up as a single child and had a seemingly happy childhood, but was kept alot inside and wasn't allowed to go outside from his home like he wanted. As he grew older he began to get thoughts about the elements and their connection with the dragons souls, he didn't understand why it had be like this and wanted to find a way to maybe break this 'bond'. So by the age of 26 he found a place, a cave with a great amount of magic energy and lived as a hermite for one whole year. As he was meditating he finally broke the 'bond' between the elements and his soul in his body, but as he did that the energy the soul is harboring was somehow unleashed and filled his intare being, leaving behind marks on his skin and the power to control it. After this Larctys finally left the cave and began to discover what his new found powers could do. He soon decided he wanted to use these powers to help others who needed it. He traveled around the kindom, searching for people who needed assistance. This actions did not go unoticed by the king and The Elders and he was soon brought infront of them and was made into a knight. But Larctys did not like the idea about staying at the castle at all time and asked the king if he could become a traveling knight with the exeption that he would return right back if he was ordered so. This was granted and he traveled far and wide around the country. At this time a war broke out as the barbarians threat grew. The kindom was not used to war and their forces was heavly beaten and was soon outnumbered. Larctys soon got the news and whent to assist them in the fighting. When he arrived the news about his deeds had travelled all over the country and his presence brought new hope and strenght in heart of the soldiers. He then was chosen to lead the battle againts the barbarians that was hiding in the North mountains. Larctys showed great tactical knowlage and brought the remaining forces to the final battle field that would be the last battle against the barbarians. It was a great bloodshed and many life was lost, but because of the new found courage the soldiers kept fighting till the end. The kindom finally won the war with Larctys in the lead. Larctys was proclaimed as a hero after this. 'Personality' Larctys is a very calm person and is very much like Itchak. He is very patient and gently to everyone he meets, even those who do not share the same attitude. There needs alot to make him angry, and when he first gets its hardly noticable. He goes from his cheerfull personality to a more colder and neutral one. He has only lost his temper five times in his life (and that wasn't pretty). 'Appearance' Larctys has appearance much like an elf; with long blond hair, long face and blue eyes. The most noticable threat about him is the silvery marks that covers his body that he got from the soul energy. They lights up with the same light blue colour that is on the energy he uses when he activates it. 'Skills & Abilities ' Larctys has specialised himself in fighting with two weapons. He uses a broadsword with his right and a short sword with his left. Abilities: Larctys can control the energy of his soul because he broke the 'connection' with the elements. This is a extremily powerful force and he handles it with great care. Because of this the energy has 'burned' in marks on his skin to flow more freely around him and they glows with same intesity as how much he use the power. If he uses too much the marks will begin to crack up and spread over his body, when he uses his powers at the most he will be covered in the light blue energy and can be describet as 'the soul has become his second skin'. These powers has also a negative side of them. Larctys can via the these powers look into someone elses soul and somehow 'read' them. He can manipulate and force people if its nesecery, but the main reason he does not want to use them at its full power limit, is that when if he reached the top the powers needs more energy than his own soul can provide and it starts to absorb the life source of all living beings around in a radius depending on how much he uses. If over done his mind will lock into a more basic mode, meaning his mind will lock into elliminating the treath (AKA the opponent/enemy) and wont stop till its done. If this happens and his opponent is dead he will only stand still till he gets control back, but if someone were to attack him in this state he will imidiatly try to elliminate the new treath. Other facts Larctys is said to be the forfather to all white dragons. But there is none writen fact that he had any offspring.